


Goooaaaaallll!!

by in_the_bottle



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen, Llamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-28
Updated: 2005-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um... There's soccer and then there's llamas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goooaaaaallll!!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to the radio at work in an attempt to not fall asleep, and when you do that, you just can't escape all the soccer hype (couple weeks ago) even though I have as much interest in sports as... well, something someone's not interested in. Ceazar and Babbette borrowed from [](http://laylee.livejournal.com/profile)[**laylee**](http://laylee.livejournal.com/), who had also kindly beta'd the fic, but I'm giving them back to her!

"In the international arena of sports, I am _very_ pleased that Casey will be telling you all about the soccer match between Australia and Uruguay."

"Thank you Dan. We all know just how much you _love_ soccer," Casey teased. "For those of you out there who aren't Dan Rydell, you might be pleased to learn that Australia has won the World Cup Qualifier four to two in a penalty shoot out. Of course, Uruguay supporters won't be too pleased either. This marks the first time since 1972 that Australia have made it to the world stage in soccer. That's all for us tonight – "

Casey trailed off, trying not to roll his eyes at the frantic signalling he could see Dana and Natalie were doing.

"Except for the fact that our producer, Ms Dana Whitaker, is telling us we have a minute to fill," Dan stepped in smoothly. "So, Casey, did you know that there was a Grand National Llama show held in Lincoln, Nebraska over the weekend?" Dan asked, turning towards Casey, while at the same time discreetly reaching under the anchor desk.

"Yes, Dan, as a matter of fact I did; organised by the Alpaca and Llama Show Association I believe." Casey replied easily, having already heard more than enough about the show from Dan over the last few days.

"Ceazar and Babbette," Dan said, and plopped the two llamas onto the desk. "They were pretty disappointed that they couldn't go."

Casey tried not to laugh at the groans from everyone at the control room that was coming through his earpiece.

Casey nodded. "I recall. There were tears. We had to bribe them with cheesecake and promised that they could be there next year."

"Also," Dan added, and turned the llamas to face the camera, "Ceazar and Babbette want the viewers to know, that at the show a llama stud was sold for $55,000 dollars, due to its remarkably good genetic background."

"Babbette would also like the viewers to know," Casey said, "that despite the price tag, she and Ceazar are still the most popular llamas out there."

"And that's it from us. I'm Dan Rydell, alongside Casey McCall; you've been watching Sports Night on CSC."

"Grand National Llama Show?! Llamas?!" Dana's voice came screeching over the PA. Dan and Casey winced, simultaneously yanking their earpieces to prevent themselves from going deaf.

"We had a _minute_ to fill Dana, it was the only thing that came to mind!" Dan defended himself.

Casey shrugged. "Besides, we know the viewers like 'em."

"And they're cute," Dan added, grabbing Ceazar while Casey grabbed Babbette.

"But did it _have_ to be llamas? And what did I say about bringing the llamas onto the set?" Dana protested.

Dan and Casey looked at each other across the anchor desk, grinned and squeezed their respective llamas.

The sound of llamas 'baaing' was the only reply Dana got.

 

The End


End file.
